Kazuto Kirigaya/Relationships
Family Suguha Kirigaya Kazuto and Suguha have a very tense relationship. Suguha takes great pleasure out of bullying her brother, which is apparently one of the reasons why he escaped into video games. When he returned from SAO he was disappointed to find that she hadn't changed, and had only used his new "wife" as ammo for her torment. When he logged into ALfheim Online, Kirito unknowingly met up with Suguha in her Sylph persona, Leafa. Leafa agreed to show him the ropes of the game and ended up joining his quest to reach the top of the World Tree. Aincrad Arc Klein Klein was the first player Kirito met in SAO. Even though he constantly mocked him, refusing to stopped calling him his embarrassing username, Kirito was offended when he called him an asshole and ran away crying. The two of them ran into each other from time to time. During one of these times, Klein helped him in a personal quest by holding back the Mafia while he tried to retrieve an item, something that touched Kirito so much that he temporally called him by his preferred name. This didn't last long, as Kirito didn't receive the item he hoped for, but thanked Klein non-the-less for showing him how futile caring for people is, calling him his username once again. Kirito ran into once again where he ended up ranting about people while defending them from a Boss. Afterwards, Klein told Kirito to not give up on humanity. Kirito respected Klein enough to "take it under advisement", and proceeded to call him "Klein" from then on. Klein's words affected Kirito for the rest of the game, to the point that he was one of the reasons he wanted to fight Kayaba, much to Klein's excitement. Asuna Yuuki Asuna is Kirito's partner and love interest. They first met after being trapped in SAO for a month and formed a party to defeat the First Floor Boss. Their relationship was initially spiteful, as Kirito took advantage of Asuna's naivete of some of the game mechanics, such as her lack of knowing how to open the game menu. During the first year, Asuna would completely despise the solo-player's existence and was the only person that could actually counter Kirito's snark. When the two players were forced to partner with each other to solve a murder mystery, Asuna's opinion of Kirito changed as she soon became aware of his sensitive side in regards to finding someone special. This change of opinion later turning into a dangerous obsession which would cause Asuna to threaten anyone who was interested in Kirito. In Kirito's perspective, he views her as a strong confidant person, but is absolutely terrified of her. This coupled with her "above average" attractiveness eventually resulted in him falling in love with her too. Asuna has become one of, if not the main reason Kirito chooses not to lose his humanity while in the game, as he sees how broken she is about him almost dying. Yui shares how, despite Kirito and Asuna being the most broken and sociopathic players within the game, their bond with each-other continued to grow stronger no matter how often they fought, going against her original theory that one would eventually kill the other. Even though they both viewed it as a mistake, Kazuto still views Asuna as his "wife" and is willing to protect her from anything, even diving into ALfheim Online to save her from a creepy pervert. Tiffany Kirito has a relatively good relationship with one another. Kirito is smart enough not to buy any of Tiffany's low quality weapons to which Tiffany dubs Kirito as his least favorite customer. Keita Keita was the leader of Kirito's first Guild, the Moonlit Black Cats, having been manipulated by Keita's charisma hat. Sachi Sachi was a fellow teammate of Kirito's first Guild, The Moonlit Blackcats being the only other member besides their leader to not be an NPC. When Sachi told Kirito her fear of getting her loved ones killed, this was the first time he was unable to mock someone else's words. Kirito grew to care for Sachi and strived to be a nicer person and refrain from making his usual insufferable comments. After Sachi's death, Kirito reverts to his old ways to prevent any further emotional trauma. Kirito's narcissistic tendencies grow exponentially after Sachi's death, as well as resulting in several PTSD-induced psychotic breaks. Until Kirito starts a relationship with Asuna, Sachi's death would continue to haunt Kirito as he would often scream her name or do things because of his memory of her. Fluffles TBA Silica TBA Lizbeth Kirito and Lizbeth's relationship can be seen as on and off in more ways than one. When they first met, Kirito introduced himself with his normal asshole persona which immediately repulsed Lizbeth and it would soon increase when Kirito breaks her one of best swords as a durability test. Eventually however, Lizbeth begins to see Kirito's gentle side as he was willing to protect her and would grow to bond over being the sole survivors of previous guilds. Although Lizbeth fell in love with Kirito, these feelings would be crushed when Asuna threatened to kill her. While initially heartbroken, Lizbeth is reminded how much of an asshole Kirito is and retracts her previous feelings, but they appear to remain friends to an extent. Kuradeel TBA Yui Yui is Kirito's in-game adoptive daughter. During the start of their relationship, they were both using each-other for their personal goals: Kirito was using Yui as a pawn for his mind game with Asuna and Yui was observing both Kirito and Asuna to understand the meaning of love. However, Kirito grows to become attached to Yui, seeing her as his own daughter and willing to do anything to protect her. When he thought she was dying, Kirito saved Yui's data as an in-game item in order to save her, in hopes of bringing her back and spending time together like a real family. Kirito found out later that Yui faked her "death" as a joke to try lighten the any tension or view changes between her and her adoptive parent, much to Kirito's annoyance. King of Ashes Kayaba Akihiko Kirito and Kayaba have an interesting relationship. For all intents and purposes Kirito should hate Kayaba, as he was the cause of most of his strife in SAO, but Kirito seemed to view of Kayaba as an annoyance for most of his time in the game. This eventually changed after watching his loved ones get hurt or worse over and over again, which came to a head with Yui's "death", where he exclaimed that he was sick of Kayaba "kicking my heart in the dick". He met Kayaba for the first time while he was in his Heathcliff persona, where he was relatively unimpressed with the legendary figure of the game. The two almost immediately butted heads when Kirito refused to go along with Heathcliff's plans, and challenged him to a fight to show he was better than him. After he lost, Kirito viewed Heathcliff as an annoyance, and didn't even bat an eye when he was trapped behind enemy lines. When it was revealed that Heathcliff was Kayaba the two of them found common ground with their love of movies, and even connected due to their mutual suffering as intelligent people surrounded by idiots. However, at this point Kirito had grown as a person and disagreed with Kayaba's philosophy on how to deal with idiots, and fought him so the other players could go free. After he was defeated, Kayaba revealed that the whole thing was an accident, which disappointed Kirito, as he suspected that Kayaba was a Machiavellian schemer with a plan so brilliant even he couldn't figure it out. This revelation made Kirito view Kayaba as a fuck up like everyone else, and watched in a mixture of annoyance and disappointment as he left the game, not knowing if any of the players will survive the system purge. Fairy Dance Arc Shouzou Yuuki TBA Nobuyuki Sugou Kazuto was the only person in the real world Sugou didn't bother to hide his true self from, as he thought that he was powerless to stop his plans to steal Asuna away. Kazuto was initially terrified of Sugou's perverted nature, but eventually found the resolve to fight against him in order to rescue Asuna. Recon Recon was the only person Kirito thought was too innocent to deserve his usual treatment of people, and was actually kind towards him. Kirito felt pity towards the young Sylph, and viewed him as "too precious for this world". Navigation Category:Character Relationships